Do I look like that Teme to you?
by candycoatedkayla
Summary: After a dream of Sakura’s backfires, she finds herself in one nasty predicament, with some rather obvious mix ups.[SasuSaku] oneshot


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: I just decided to try my hand at humor so by all means read to your hearts content.

Words:1871

_

* * *

_

_They were so close now. _

_She could feel his warm breath on her skin. His dark eyes bore into her own bright ones.__Sakura closed her eyes, waiting with bated breath. Wisps of cherry hair fell into her face adding a surreal like effect to the moonlit scene._

"_Sasuke-kun."_

_His lips met her in an oppressive dance for dominance. His rough yet gentle hands ran over her body in a flurry of passionate strokes, earning a few moans from the pink haired kunoichi. His hands swiftly slid down her shirt, unbuttoning her blouse as he went._

_And then they pulled apart._

_His eyes were passionate, flickering from black to red. They gleamed in the pale light._

_In a voice that was very much unlike his own he wailed. "Sakura-chaaaaan!"_

_

* * *

_Sakura jolted out of her slumber, extremely flustered. Two big blue eyes twinkled down at her. 

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" Oh so it was _him._

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was hoping this was still a part of her dream, or their would be a lot of explaining to do. The blond raised his eyebrows and a look of mock insult graced his features.

"Do I look like that _teme_ to you?"

_It's just Naruto._

The female's cheeks heated with embarrassment. "I…thought ..that….never mind."

The boisterous orange clad nin gave her a skeptical look. "Whatever you say…."

The pink haired beauty let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She leaned up, trying to ignore Naruto's questioning looks. In any other circumstance it would have been Sakura giving Naruto the what-the-hell-are-you-talking- about look. Yet here she was in her small apartment feeling _really_ stupid.

So instead she decided to ask a more intelligent question. "How did you get in?"

The blond chuckled. "The key you gave me, duh!"

_So much for intelligent._

And there was that **_look _**again! Deciding she had enough of these looks, Sakura raised her hand high. Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped back out of pure reflex. Try as he might he just couldn't escape Sakura's mighty fist.

"Ouch!" Naruto screeched, rubbing his red cheek tenderly. His blue eyes took on a bright child like look as he gave her an indignant glare.

"Now tell me the real reason you're here, baka!"

Naruto shot her a reproachful glare. But flinched when Sakura flexed her hand."Tsunade no baachan sent me to check on you." Naruto pondered his next words. "But when I came in you were….._moaning_."

The color in Sakura's face drained.

"You were moaning _oh Sasuke-kun_!" Naruto imitated her in an outlandishly girly voice.

Sakura whimpered.

Naruto snickered.

"OUCH!"

* * *

The sky was a pale ginger color, as the evening rolled in. Many villagers made their way towards their homes, as small restaurants began to open up. One of them, Ichiraku Ramen had surprisingly little customers. 

Sakura strolled along the board walk, her cherry hair pinned up in a messy twirl. A fresh white summer dress adorned her body, her kunai and shuriken tucked hidden inside the secret pockets. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, her concentration only focused on the scroll in her hands.

Her stomach growled furiously, her feet unconsciously leading her towards the small ramen shop. A few whistles of approval followed her up to the small shop and she proceeded to blush to the roots of her hair.

Who knew a small change in wardrobe could have such a pleasing effect?

She stopped dead in her tracks as a rather ridiculous sight greeted her. Naruto sat with a pair of chopsticks in his hand, and his other waving directly in the air. Sasuke sat beside him, feebly listening to whatever the hyper nin was saying.

"And then she hit _me_!" The blonde made it seem as if it was the most impossible thing on Earth.

Sasuke stopped examining the shuriken in his hand and looked at the blond, while raising an eyebrow. "Imagine that." He stated dryly.

Naruto appeared not to notice the dark haired male's cynicism and continued to tell the story in his point of view. "She hit me _twice_! It had hurt so much! But of course I didn't tell Sakura-chan this, or she'd hit me again." Bits of noodles flew out of his mouth as he astounded his 'story'.

Sakura smirked from her hiding spot.

"But when I went to see if she was alright, she was acting funny. At first I thought she was hurt when she was moaning," Sasuke looked up for the first time. "But she was _smiling_!"

All the color from Sakura's face drained.

"So anyways, she was like _oh Sas_-." He stopped mid sentence when he felt a rushing feeling and there she was. Pink hair and all.

She was smiling.

_No surprise there. _Naruto thought, while Sakura turned to look at him. _Oh boy. _She was smiling alright, but it was the most crazy smile he had ever seen in his life. Her eyes said everything she chose not to voice. _Say one more word and I'll kill you._

Naruto used to think Sakura had beautiful green eyes, but now he was starting to question that. They were beautiful, but _crazy. _So when her smile widened, and to anybody else it sparkled, her eyes shined a little too much for Naruto's taste.

That meant he would be getting hit, later on.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." She didn't sit as close to him and her smile seemed just a little too forced. Something was _definitely_ up. Naruto smiled wickedly as a devious plan began to form in his mind.

"Like I said she was moaning and-." He winced as a seemingly female foot kicked him. "And you'll never guess what it was about."

By this time Sakura's face was a deadly pale color and her teeth were bared like an angry lioness. Sasuke on the other hand, his face was impassive like always but his eyes flashed momentarily.

"What?" His voice was threatening.

Sakura laughed nervously before kicking the blond again. "He…umm…doesn't know what he's saying!" After the scene the three were causing even the chef had leaned in to eavesdrop.

"Do I?," Naruto asked mockingly. "Oh I think I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, and it wouldn't hurt to clue the teme in on it too." Under the table Sakura clenched her fists. If she didn't know any better, Naruto was actually trying to embarrass her.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like where this conversation was going. Before he could squeeze some answers out of the fool, Sakura dragged him out, and in his opinion she looked rather angry.

Once they were safely out of view, the pink haired female prodded a finger in the blond's chest. "You! All along you were…doing it on purpose!" She stammered angrily. Naruto only snickered when her eyes narrowed. There was loud rush of wind, before a large black bird landed on Naruto's shoulder with a scroll attached to it. His eyes read the scroll quickly before he patted her shoulder.

"Tsunade no baachan wants me to meet her, she says it's important." Sakura glared at the male. "Someday you'll thank me for this, Sakura-chan!" With a cheerful wave, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Frustrated, the pink haired girl went back inside the shop to finish her meal. She had almost forgotten the Uchiha (Who raised an eyebrow at her red cheeks) was still there. Only when they handed her the check did Sakura finally lose it.

Naruto had finally pulled off the ultimate trick. _His bill._

_

* * *

_

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It was near nightfall and here she was in the park skipping stones. She picked up another pebble and threw it gently into the navy waters. The stone skipped several times before sinking. _Just like her heart._

It seemed only in her dreams did she get _his_ attention.

And now she couldn't even keep that a secret. Who knows how many times Naruto had put her rather suggestive actions on showcase for all to see. That Naruto! Next time she saw him, she swore to the Sandaime that she was going to ring his scrawny neck!

But even that seemed impossible. The blond had been avoiding her all day and now he'd probably told Sasuke the whole thing. She sighed before throwing the stone with great force. It sunk immediately into the dark waters before a great wave of liquid shot up and landed right on her.

Okay, so now this day was effectively the worse in her life.

For the first time, Sakura cursed her massive strength. She flicked a piece of wet hair out of her eyes before sneezing. What had she done to deserve this horrible fate? She started to rise from her seat on the now wet ground, when a mild weight was placed on her shoulders.

"Naruto?" Was the first thought that ran through her mind.

"Hardly."

She recognized the stoic voice instantly. "What are you doing out this late?" The Uchiha asked her. She accepted the coat he placed over her shoulders with a smile before answering.

"I could ask you the same thing."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I needed to think." His gaze returned to the dark waters. Sakura looked down at the wet ground. "Oh."

"I know what happened." He stated the fact so simply.

"You…do?" She was glad the moonlight hid her blush.

"Yes."

"Did you know you I was moa-talking about?" She mentally berated herself.

"Yes."

"Umm…er… who?"

He pulled her into a swift kiss and only when they pulled apart did he answer her awaiting question. "Me."

* * *

The next day, Sakura was practically skipping through the halls of the Hokage's Tower. Many office workers turned to look at the young girl before shaking their heads. Her aura radiated happiness as she fulfilled Tsunade's tasks for the day. 

Her feet glided from room to room, sorting missing scrolls and picking up empty sake bottles. Even the old grouch in the High Council who she usually bickered with, couldn't bring down her joyful mood.

The boy that delivered the daily messages stopped to examine the pink haired female. He frequently tried to flirt with the young beauty and she let him down gently each time.

Not today.

She gave an abrupt, "No.", before turning on her heel. And all throughout that short and cold exchange, she wore the exact same smile.

The Godaime shook her head while her and Shizune shared a knowing look. "Ah young love."

Sakura proceeded to flash a charming smile in anyone's direction and she didn't hesitate to make friendly conversation. Only when she bumped into a hard chest did her grin falter.

"Sasuke?"

"Do I look like that teme to you?" Naruto asked, as he helped the kunoichi stand upright again.

"No," Her emerald eyes glowed with happiness. "I guess not."

* * *

A/N : I'm really happy about how this fic turned out. It's short but it's a nice change from angst. So I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Please review. 


End file.
